


A Hunter's Pride

by leo_celestial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Adam Francis Longbottom-Winchester, Albus Severus Potter will now be named Johnathan Adrian Evans-Winchester, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood Adoption, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Dangerous Ritual, Demon Blood, F/M, James Sirius Potter will be named Alexander Richard Evans-Finch-Flecthley, M/M, Mentions of Dangerous Rituals, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Underage Kissing, sexual child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_celestial/pseuds/leo_celestial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I KINDA FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT I WAS A BIT OUT OF IT SORRY :(<br/>*added on 6/19/2014*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> SO I KINDA FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS ISN'T A ONE-SHOT I WAS A BIT OUT OF IT SORRY :(  
> *added on 6/19/2014*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this so that the following people would have different birthdays  
> Harry Born 7.31.1985  
> Neville Born 7.30.1985  
> Hermione Born 9.1983  
> Dean Born 9.18.1983  
> Sam Born 5.2.1987
> 
> So i hope you get it, the year for Season 5 is 2010 the same as always, but the birthdays are different,

Young Harry was making his way back home from the usual grocery run, when he overheard a scream, not knowing what else to do, he dropped the bag, and picked up a stick that was near. He then ran towards the sound, and was met with a grueling scene, there was a man with his hand through one of his classmate’s chest.

“Ha-Ha-Harry…” she gasped, as she looked over at Harry, blood falling from her mouth, and tears falling.

“Isabelle,” Harry cried out, the man turned to see him, but his eyes… they were pure soulless black.

“What’s this… a boyfriend perhaps… you are too young little lady,” the man had a feral grin on his face.

“R-r-run… p-p-please… Harry… run…” she pleaded.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” He cried out, he felt something in him stir, and he looked his hands as they begin to glow an icy blue color, the man looked at him confused, but laughed anyways.

“Nice parlor trick brat, but I’m almost done,” he said, as he began to pull his hand from Isabelle’s chest, causing her to let out screams of pain.

“Let her go!” Harry not knowing what else to do, rushed towards the man, and wrapped his tiny 8 year old hands around the man’s hand, suddenly it began to freeze.

The man began crying out in pain, “ahhhh, what the fuck is this… what are you!?”

Harry paid no attention to the man, as he watched Isabelle fall to the floor, he took his hand back, but then placed them on the man’s face, “you won’t hurt anyone anymore,” he said. The man screams faded, until all that was left was an ice sculpture.

“He-he-help,” Isabelle begged.

“Oh god… I don’t know… what…” he panicked, suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see a bunch of other people, who also had the same pitch black eyes as the other man.

“I told you guys, I could smell strong power from here, Isaac went over here,” one of the four said, they all stopped to see Harry kneeling next to Isabelle, his hands still glowing, and the ice sculpture.

“Well what do you know Jimmy, you were right, that boy has power… I can sense it from him… and boy is it powerful,” one of the two women snarled.

“Come here boy… we won’t hurt you…” the second woman said, in a sickly sweet and gentle tone.

“No… get away,” he said, he raised his left hand an icy blue beam shot out of his hand, hitting the man on the left hand freezing his entire arm, he let out a scream as he felt the ice stab his arm.

“Hoho… to be able to control ice… rather impressive, but let’s see you stop this,” the first woman snarled as she picked up a huge rock and hurled it at him.

Harry raised his hands to shield himself, when he felt a new wave of energy course through him, and he watched as a bluish white barrier appeared before him. Suddenly a series of shots were heard, he turned to see a young man in his late 20s, with brown hair, and caramel colored eyes, and he had a hand gun aimed at the group.

“Back away from the brat,” He warned, shooting another shot, but this time at the man’s frozen hand, causing him to scream some more.

“Leon, what an unpleasant surprise,” the woman snarled.

“I would say the same thing Hannah, now leave the boy alone,” he warned them.

Harry was in utter shock, but he suddenly felt the burst of energy leave him, as he fell into darkness, the last thing he saw was the pleading face of his former classmate looking at him.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

Harry awoke with a start, he looked around, but he could hardly see without his glasses, and he used his hands to feel around the area, he noticed that he was completely naked, aside from a huge white shirt, and wet. He then felt the form of an older man next to him, he felt the chiseled chest, he began to panic, suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him.

“I see you are awake boy,” the man said.

“Wh-wh-who are you? What did you do to me?” He demanded, hoping not to look scared.

“Nothing… I’m not a fucking pedophile, you were filled with dirt, and blood, so I cleaned you up, but what I do want to know, is… where did you get those scars, many of them were new, and I had to treat them,” he demanded.

“It’s none of your business, I was told never to talk to strangers,” he said, his voice shaking.

“I see, well, here are your glasses since it seems you’re blind as a bat,” he handed over the glasses, and Harry felt his sight get slightly better, as the man made his way out the door, Harry noticed that the man wasn’t wearing anything aside from his boxers. He may be 8, but he knew enough to know that there were people in the world who would take little boys and girls into their houses and do bad things to them.

“Thank you… I have to go… my aunt and uncle will be mad if I’m late,” he said, getting up, but he stumbled a bit. Never letting that get to him, he looked for his clothes which were now clean and folded neatly. He quickly got dressed, and made his way out the room, the house was exactly like his aunt and uncle’s, but less cleaner, and it smelled of booze and cigarettes.

Harry almost made it to the front door, when a hand grabbed him, turning him around, he came face to face with the man, he was different he had black hair and blue eyes, the same as one of them men that attacked him.

“You weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye were you?” He smirked smugly at the boy.

“Please… I have to go ho… to my house…” he begged, tears pooling close to his emerald eyes.

“Tell me what are you?” He demanded.

“I don’t know… please just let me go,” he begged.

“Not until you tell me what you are,” he said, tightening his grip on the boy’s hand, without even realizing it.

“OW… please let me go… you’re hurting me…” he begged, tears falling from his eyes.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE NOW!!” He shook the boy harshly, his eyes flashing black, scaring the young boy

“LET ME GO!!” Harry cried out, before anything could happen, another shot was heard, and the grip on his fragile arms were gone, he turned to see the same man from earlier… Leon.

“I’m sorry kid… Tomas got the upper hand, and grabbed you before I could have the chance,” he apologized.

“What was that?”

“That was a demon kid, they are very powerful, and very dangerous, and they crave destruction and chaos, and they are attracted to power… great power,” he replied.

“But… I don’t know what happened to me,” he whimpered.

“Its okay dude, I know what are you, however to be able to do that to Isaac was pretty powerful stuff,” he said.

“You do?”

“Yep, I’m like you, only I’m from America, you’re a wizard, just like me, but you’re more powerful than me,” he told him.

“I am… but my uncle told me that there was no such thing as magic,” he said.

“That’s because he’s a civilian, or what you’d call a muggle, people without magic of any kind, and they usually fear it, or try to control it for their own means,” he told him.

“So I’m not a freak?”

“Of course not little dude, who told something like that?”

“My… uncle, he said that I’m a freak, and that my parents were freaks as well, that’s why they died,” he sniffled.

“Oh god… to think someone would say that to a child,” he growled. “Do they do things to you?”

“My uncle and cousin do… they both hit me, but my uncle uses a belt,” he said.

“Bastard… well, do you want to live with me, I mean if your parents are magical as well, they might have left you some money to buy your things,” he said.

“You think?”

“I know, we’re going to go to Gringotts, there we’ll find out who your parents are, and if they left you anything,” he said.

“Thank you sir, I’m Harry Potter by the way,” he said shyly, he didn’t know why, but he trusted that man, he felt something close to happiness, something he hasn’t felt in a long time.

“Well hello Harry, I’m Leon Jimenez,” he said.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

7 years have passed, and Harry was now the most powerful wizard, the wizarding world has ever seen, he created friends and allies, as well as made many enemies, Albus Dumbledore being the most promising. He has grown out of his fear of rejection, and became very confident in his abilities, being raised by Leon was the best thing to happen to him. He found out many things about himself he would’ve never have found out if he had stayed with the Dursley’s.

His foster father was a hunter as well as a wizard, and he taught Harry everything he knew, Harry was now an expert in martial arts, a weapon master, although he preferred his custom made desert eagles, which have rune bullets, made of silver, which can kill anything. He also learned many languages, with Latin being the very first, he was taught everything about demons, and other supernatural creatures, and how to hunt them down, but he was taught to always be kind with all life.

Harry made many friends, he had two best friends in the form of Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, both who began to train with him to become expert hunters. He was quite popular at school, made friends with anyone that met him, even some of the Slytherin’s were friends with him there wasn’t anyone who didn’t hate him. Well expect Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Ron had a perverted obsession with Harry, he even tried to rape him more than once, Ginny had a sick delusion that they were going to get married, that no one was worthy of being Lady Potter.

However not all things were great for Harry, when he went to get his money, he found out that his father was the whole cause for his mother’s death. Lily wrote him a letter stating that back when both of his parents were in school, James and Sirius were in a relationship, and the only reason they got married was to hide his relationship with Sirius. Lily also said that at first she was supportive of them, but then they began having relations while she was at the house, and they mistreated her for being the ‘other women.’ It got to the point where she couldn’t sleep in the same house as him, then came when people were wondering when they would have a child, Lily was repulsed by the thought of being touched by him, not because he was gay, but because he was abusive towards her, and he encouraged Sirius to do the same.

One night she was given a sedative and she explained that James had raped her, and she got pregnant with Harry. She assured him that she cared for him even if she was the son of that man, that regardless, she would always love him, Peter was actually trying to save both of them from James, and tried to tell her to run before he came, but he was too late, the last part was written by Peter himself, using the last of his magic to apologize for what he had done, before dying.

This revelation broke him, he spent the next three weeks going on a hunting rampage summoning and killing every single demon he could handle. When he met Sirius he was disgusted by the man’s advances towards him, the man was 40, and Harry was 13, and he actually tried to embrace him in a more than personal way, if it wasn’t for Severus coming in when he did, who knows what would have happened. Sirius even said that he would sleep naked with Harry to feel the heat of his dead lover, in the body of his son, which caused Harry to proceed to beat the living daylights out of him. Suffice to say… he had an interesting life.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

Harry was currently sitting on the sofa with Neville on his left reading a book on demonic rituals, and summoning spells. Hermione was on his left carving extra runes on her favorite dagger, the handle was made of blood oak, it have a leather diamond design of unicorn hair, the blade was stainless steel, dipped in basilisk venom. Harry was glaring daggers at the ceiling, he cursed whatever deity would hear him, he couldn’t believe that he had to stay in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, just because it was for his safety, and since Leon had told Harry that he was ready to be on his own when he turn 14. He loved the freedom, he hated being tied down, especially being near two rapist and a delusional slut, he swore that he wouldn’t kill anyone, but they were testing his patience.

“I can’t take this anymore, I have to do something, or else I’m going to be bored to death,” Harry groaned.

“Calm down Harry, we only have two more days left before we head back for our final year of school, besides, you know what would happen if you left this place without the old man’s order of flying chickens,” Neville stated, as he glanced up from his book.

“True… they even confiscated my babies, that will not stand,” Hermione growled, they found out that Hermione was a bit too… passionate about her weapons, especially her knives, anyone mess with them would lose a hand.

“At least we let you keep one,” a voice called out from behind, causing the trio to turn quickly guns and knives at the ready. “Calm your faces down you brats,” Moody snapped at them, out of all the members, Moody was the only one that even spent any time with them, aside from the twins, who became a little more pyro happy.

“Then don’t sneak up on us Moody,” Harry stated calmly.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he grumbled as he went outside. Before they could have a moment of peace, a voice appeared, sending a cold shiver down Harry’s back.

“HARRY!!” The trio turned to see Sirius walk out of the chimney, a victorious grin on his face, as he went over towards Harry and picked him up, twirling him around, regardless of Harry being almost as tall as him, and twice the muscle. While Sirius had cleaned up, he still had a thin body figure, while Harry had an athletic toned body.

“Get off me you son of a bitch!” He cried out, kicking him in the stomach and doing a back flip, landing on his feet, in a crouched position.

“Come on you shouldn’t act like that to your future husband,” he said, a predatory smile appearing on his face, as he greedily looked at Harry with hungry eyes.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Harry demanded, before Sirius could say anything, Ron came out of the chimney as well.

“Did you tell him?” Ron asked, a gleeful look in his face.

“I was about too, Harry… we, me, Ron, and you are contracted to be engaged!!” Sirius called out, smiling at his young lover. “We’ll be together soon my love, the three of us,” he said with a longing look in his eyes, by this time everyone was already appearing, and overheard the news.

“Oh Ronald… that’s wonderful, you hear that Harry, now you’ll finally be one of the family,” Molly cried out.

“NO!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MARRY HIM RON!! HE BELONGS TO ME!!” Ginny whined.

“Not anymore, he is now going to be my husband,” Ron stated, he gazed lustfully at Harry, remembering how he almost stripped him bare, it made him aroused.

“This is wonderful son, Sirius, and Harry, I’m glad for the three of you,” Arthur called out, thinking of all the things he’ll be able to do now that they’ll have the Potter fortune.

“You can’t be serious…” Fred began, a look of disgust on his face

“That’s wrong on so many levels,” George added, also a look of disgust on his face, they couldn’t believe that they were related to them, and that they even looked up to Sirius.

“Harry don’t even like the both of you,” Hermione cried out, Tammy, the name of her dagger, she seemed to have named all of her blades, out and ready to tear them a new one.

“This is illegal, without his guardian’s consent, it’s invalid,” Neville argued, no one was going to get anywhere near his brother, if he had any say to it, his book down as he readied himself in an attack position.

“Actually I’m his godfather, so I’m his legal guardian, and I’m consenting this, what do you say Harry… we’re finally going to be together, Voldemort is gone, all his death eaters are gone, we can live a peaceful and wonderful life together… the three of us,” Sirius said, a loving smile on his face. _Finally James, we’re finally together, even if it’s your son, I’ll make sure to love him like I loved you, show him the pleasures I showed you,_ he thought, as he felt his arousal press against his jeans.

Harry was shocked, they actually think he’s going to get married with them, he saw both of them, eye him with lust in their eyes. He noticed the small tent in Ron’s pants, and the slightly larger tent on Sirius’ pants, it made him blood run cold, and made him shiver with disgust. “I’m not marrying you two,” he spoke in an awfully calm voice.

“I knew you’d always chose me Harry, tell them of our love,” Ginny sighed, as she went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her barely there chest on his left arm.

“When I said I wasn’t going to marry them, I also meant you… bitch!” He growled, as he pushed Ginny back, she hit the wall with a thud and fell on the floor unconscious, Arthur and Molly cried out and rushed over to their youngest, and only daughter’s side, trying to see if she was injured.

“That is no way to treat my sister and your future sister-in-law,” Ron snapped at him, making his way towards Harry, thinking he can tower over the younger teen, but fell short 6 inches, Harry was 5’10, while Neville is at least 6’3, while Ron and Sirius were both  5’4. He leaned in and forced a kiss on him, which was the biggest mistake, and possibly the last mistake he would ever make, as Harry proceeded to push him back, and roundhouse kick him, into the wall, knocking him out.

“JAMES! That’s no way to treat you fiancé,” Sirius cried out.

“I’m not James!! I never will be! So get that shit out of your head, and the contract is null and void since I’m an emancipated minor, meaning that all contracts must go by me,” he snarled at him.

“B-b-but… James… you and me… we’re meant to be, you died and I lost you, but now you’re back to me,” Sirius said, tears in his face, that would cause pity for him, but Harry only felt disgust for him.

“Listen well Sirius, I am not James, he’s dead, and I will never be him, he’s gone and he’s not coming back, he’s rotting in hell for what he did to my mom, as will you,” he snarled.

“You can’t… mean that James… we belong… I love you…” he whispered, Hermione, Neville, Fred, and George couldn’t help but feel sad for the older man, but what he did overshadowed their pity for him.

“Listen to me Sirius Orion Black,” he began, his voice dripping with venom, Ron began to wake up, and he watched the whole event happened. “I hate you… you have done nothing but try and claim me… but listen well… I AM NO ONES to claim, now you leave me alone! Or so help me, I will personally take you to see your bastard of a lover… in HELL!” He called out, the temperature suddenly began to drop, as everyone began to get cold.

“Um… Harry… you might want to calm down a bit… your powers are going out of control,” Hermione suggested.

“… Fine, but you’re both warned, get near me, and I’ll send you all to hell,” he warned them, before taking a deep breath and everything began to go back to normal.

“You don’t mean that Harry, you love me, we know it, and I won’t give up on us,” Ron said, as he got up, and made his way towards his room.

“Gods I swear that idiot is either stubborn or just plain stupid,” Neville sighed.

“Don’t call my brother stupid, fatty!” Ginny cried out, also waking up.

“That’s right, I shouldn’t call him stupid, because that would be an insult to stupid people!” He cried out, deciding he had enough of this, he left the house.

“Wait for us Neville!” Hermione cried out, as she put her dagger away, and followed behind Neville.

“Harry you’re not allowed to leave me here!” Sirius called out, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him close to him. “You are mine and I will have you, even if I have to force you… you belong to me and only me!” He snarled at he forced a kiss, he tried to deepen the kiss, but Harry kneed him in the groin, and focused all of his anger and magic on a single punch, sending him flying back, causing the wall to break.

“Touch me again Black, I promise you… I won’t be so kind next time,” Harry snarled, leaving the place.

“Told you…” Fred and George sang in unison, a smile on their face, as they apparated back to their joke shop.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

Another year ended for the Trio, and this time, it ended with a bang. Harry destroyed the whole school, as well as killed Dumbledore, he found out that Dumbledore was creating a ritual to not only steal Harry’s power but also soul bind him to Vernon who would’ve raped Harry when he had the chance. Harry had enough of this whole backwards world, so after killing Dumbledore, which ended up being one of the bloodiest fight ever, Harry announced that he’s leaving the wizarding world, and never coming back, everyone was in outrage, the Ministry tried to force marriage him to a wizarding family, but they had to have Harry’s permission since he became of age, and they couldn’t pass any new laws, since Harry held the most political votes.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione have moved to the states, when they left England, they snapped their wands as a sign as freedom, they began practicing wandless and wordless magic, on their fourth year. They left England 8 year ago, Harry and Neville are now both 25, while Hermione was the oldest, being 27.

They were currently working a case in Carthage, Missouri, something about the reapers acting strangely, Harry, being the master of death, had to investigate, so they quickly made their way towards the town.

“Talk about deserted, I mean there’s no one around, and no signal this blows,” Neville sighed.

“This place isn’t deserted,” Harry said, taking his guns out, Neville and Hermione watched him and copied his movement.

“What’s up Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Reapers,” he said.

“Reapers?” Hermione frowned.

“As in more than one?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, they’re all just standing there, like something out of the movie the Happening, it’s really creepy,” he shivered, suddenly they heard barking and growling, then the sounds of guns being shot. “Come on guys, hellhounds,” he said.

“So much for being alone,” Hermione groaned. They rushed through the streets until they came up with a group of hunters shooting at random spots, Neville watched as one of them was attacked, a huge gash on her side.

“Hey ugly!” Neville cried out, as he began shooting at the hound, being magical, he and Hermione were able to see them, if they concentrate their magic into their eyes, allowing their mage sight to take over and see the hellhounds, he was followed by Harry and Hermione who began shooting down more Hellhounds

“Neville take her, Hermione, help them out, I’ll stop them as much as I can,” Harry called out.

“Fine, but don’t do anything stupid,” Hermione said, as she rushed towards the stunned group, the older guy was about to argue, but the young woman was crying out in pain and he just groaned and followed behind them, shooting as many as he could.

“So… who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” Harry asked casually as he shot down three hellhounds.

“Who are you? How can you see them?” She asked.

“That’s for me to know, and you to never find out, now who are you,” he asked, shooting down another two more.

“The names Meg, and I think it’s time to call in the big guns,” Meg smirked, as more and more hellhounds appeared.

“Fuck, well Meg, it was nice meeting you, names Harry, so… I hope you have great time,” Harry saluted her, then rushed towards the shop Hermione and the rest went to. He got in and with the help of the two men they quickly surrounded all the windows and doors in ice salt. “There we go, ugh I hate those bloody mutts,” he groaned.

“Harry… now’s not the time, this girl is dying, the wound is really deep,” Hermione called out.

“Come on Jo, sweetie stay with me, don’t sleep,” the eldest woman, Jo’s mother perhaps, called out, her voice trembling.

“Fuck, that’s a big wound, sorry for doing this, but hey name’s Harry, what’s yours,” Harry asked, the dying girl.

“J-J-Joanna… b-b-but you can c-c-call me Jo,” she stuttered, as she panted heavily.

“Now is not the time for introductions damn it,” one of the guys called out.

“I’m trying to save this girl, so please shut the fuck up,” Harry said, as he took a piece of cloth and put it on her mouth. “Alright… Jo, well I want you bite down hard on this, what I’m going to do will be painful, and I want you to bite down, can you do that for me?” He asked, she nodded her head.

“What are you going to do?” The tallest man asked.

“What do you know about natural born magic users?” Hermione asked.

“Natural born what?” Both boys called out in confusion.

“I see… so nothing then, well natural born magic users are people who were born with magic, they were born with a magical core, and didn’t sell their soul for magic, that being said, natural born magic users can do things other magic users can’t do, for one we can use healing magic, so that’s what Harry’s going to do,” Hermione said.

“You’re witches,” the older man called out, he was going to point his gun at Hermione, but the elder woman stopped him.

“Dean, he’s saving my baby girl, natural born or not, I will not have you take her from me, so stand down until my baby is okay,” the woman snapped at Dean.

“But Ellen…” the taller teen began.

“No Sam, she’s right, first Jo, then we deal with this later,” Dean said.

“Alright, Jo, this will hurt, but just remember to bite down tightly,” he said, as he placed his hand on the wound, he began to chant, ‘sanabit vulnus et slavare anima,’ over and over again, his hand began to glow a golden light, as steam came out of Jo’s wound, she cried out and withered, but no sound came out, thanks to the cloth in her mouth. However, the light began to fade, as he continued to chant, “no come on, don’t do this to me,” he groaned.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“I can’t heal her, the reapers aren’t allowing me to heal her, they’re doing something to my magic,” he growled.

“What do you mean, the reapers aren’t letting you heal her?” Ellen demanded.

“I mean I can’t heal her, her soul is being taken away,” Harry said, trying so hard to keep the magic flowing into her stomach. “It means that… it’s her time to die… everyone has a destined time to die, although some are too stubborn to go through with it,” with that comment he looked at Sam and Dean, who shifted their eyes slightly, “so when that happens, their time transfers to another person, someone close to them,” he said.

“Wait what do you mean their time transfers?” Sam asked.

“How many times have you two died?” Harry asked.

“Twice,” Dean replied.

“Then that means you’ve been brought back to life, twice, and death isn’t happy about that, so to balance things out, to bring you back, he has to take someone’s time and give it to you, and they take up your time, meaning her time would’ve been up when she was 96, but thanks to you two morons, her time is up… now,” he said.

“Wait, so you mean… that Jo is dying because of me?” Dean asked.

“Yes… from what I can see, they took her time and split it up into the both of you, the first time it happened the time she was to die at changed to around 62, then it went down to 48, then it went down to 33, and now… her time is up,” he stated.

“But, that doesn’t make any sense, how can someone take time from people?” Sam asked.

“Hey this is death we’re talking about, not the angel _of_ death, but _actual_ death, as in the dude who’s been here as long as, if not longer than, god himself,” Harry said.

“How do we fix this,” Ellen asked, she wasn’t going to lose her baby girl, she’d go down with her.

“I can give her my time, but that would mean I’d have to give her magic, and I don’t know if it would work, or I can take someone else’ time, someone who won’t need it anymore,” he stated.

“Harry, you can’t really think about giving her your time, I mean she won’t be able to handle your raw magic,” Hermione said.

“What is she talking about?” Dean asked.

“I’m not just a wizard… I was able to bring together three magical items that death presented to three wizard brothers, uniting them together, one becomes the master of death, in all intense and purposes, I’m immortal, giving her my time, that would mean I’d give her a part of immortality, give her some of my magic, but my magic is… unique, its raw, and sometimes unstable, which is why it would be dangerous for her, if she can’t handle it, she could die painfully,” he said.

“No, I won’t allow that, I rather go down with my baby, than lose her,” Ellen said.

“I understand that, so that’s where the other problem comes in, I can take someone else’ time and give it to her, but the thing is that we’re the only ones here, and judging from how protective some of you are, as in Sam and Dean, who I assume are brothers, will do whatever it takes to save Jo, but can’t think about losing the other. And from what I see, you’d sacrifice yourself for your daughter, but from Jo’s perspective, she would rather die a hundred deaths, than to be without you,” he stated.

“There’s always the third option Harry,” Neville added.

“No… absolutely not, and you know we can’t,” Harry stated firmly.

“Do what? What is he talking about?” Ellen asked.

“It’s a ritual… another way for her to heal… it would mean that he’ll have to infuse either a demon or an angel into her, the thing is… there is a chance that the demon or angel might not want to give up the body after the healing is done,” Hermione said.

“Which is why we’re not going to do it,” Harry said.

“Do it,” Ellen whispered.

“What? But Ellen…” Sam began, but they could see the pain in Ellen’s face and knew this was a hard choice for her to make.

“Please… save my baby girl,” she begged.

“Mom… please…” Jo began, but began coughing up blood.

“You save my baby now, or so help me I will put a bullet in your head, I don’t care if you’re immortal, your friends aren’t, are they?” Ellen threaten him, as she took out her shotgun and aimed it at Hermione.

“I’m sorry Ellen, but I can’t, even if I wanted to I can’t… I will try it my way, and if it doesn’t work, then we’ll go with your plan, I promise I will do everything to heal her,” he said looking at her squarely in the eyes.

“O-okay,” Ellen replied, lowering her gun.

“Alright then, I guess it’s now or never,” he said, as he conjured a knife into his right hand and sliced across his palm, he dropped a few drops of blood onto the wound, and with the right hand he started using his blood to draw a seal on the floor. He closed his eyes and placed his bleeding hand on Jo’s wound, “please accept this gift,” he said, as he closed his eyes and began chanting, ‘benedico vos cum magica,’ over and over again. His hand that was on her wound began to glow, and Jo began glow as well, as Harry’s chanting became louder and faster, the light got brighter and brighter, the five that look onto the scene shielded their eyes, until the light faded.

“It’s done, it seem she took in my magic nicely, I placed her in a magical coma, now it’s just up to her to get through this,” Harry panted, Jo’s wound healed, and there were a few changes to her appearance, her hair took on a more auburn look, her skin turned snow white, she began taking on more define cheekbones, and her lips became red as blood.

“What happened to her?” Dean asked.

“She took in my magic, if it was just my time it would’ve gone differently, she’d still be alive, but she would look the same, but she not only took my time, but my magic and my blood, I basically adopted her, it was the only way to get around my magic destroying her,” he replied, looking down at his ‘daughter.’

“Thank you Harry, you saved my baby girl,” Ellen said hugging her daughter tightly.

“Don’t worry about it, but what I don’t know is how long this coma will last, since it’s a magical coma it could take a day, maybe more, maybe less, I don’t know, do you have a place to live?” He asked.

“No… well there’s Bobby’s house, we sometimes crash there, but…” Ellen never finished her sentence when she was engulfed in smoke and disappeared.

“What did you do to them?” Dean asked.

“He just sent them to their friend Bobby, you idiot, at least warn them,” she reprimanded him.

“Sorry, but I wasn’t going to have my daughter all vulnerable and you know we couldn’t leave them here,” Harry replied.

“Just go with it, this is how he works, I’ve tried understanding him for years, and I still don’t know why he does half the things he’s does,” Neville replied.

“Fine, but they better be there when we kill Lucifer,” Dean stated.

“Wait what!” The trio said in unison.

“Isn’t that why you’re here, to kill Lucifer?” Sam asked.

“No… but this is bad, this is very, very, very bad,” Harry stated, shaking his head.

“What are you talking about? We have the colt, it’ll work against him,” Dean said taking out the colt.

“Are you daft? He’s a fucking angel, and an archangel at that, a little gun like that won’t be enough to ice the devil, Merlin how did any of you survive this long,” Harry ranted.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“We were here as a request from death, who has Harry as his boss, we were to come here because the reapers… were acting… strangely…” Hermione began, but suddenly it clicked. “OF COURSE!” She cried out.

“What is it Hermione?” Neville asked, looking at his ‘sister’.

“That’s why all the reapers are here,” she went into her bag and took out a book, “Dean, Sam, do either of you have an angel or something?” She turned to look at them.

“Cas… well Castiel, he’s the one that brought be back from hell,” Dean stated.

“You were in hell… damn, anyways, have you tried calling him?” She asked.

“Yeah, but it seems he can’t hear us,” Dean replied.

“Holy fire,” Harry muttered.

“Yeah, which means he’s trapped with Lucifer, damn it, Neville bring Castiel here, we need all the fire power we can have, Harry… time to bring out the big guns,” Hermione said.

“Damn, alright, I’ll be right back,” Harry said, he made his way towards the doors, but Dean stopped him.

“There are a shit load of hellhounds out there, even if you’re immortal, I can personally tell that you don’t want to be a hellhound’s chew toy forever,” Dean told him.

“Don’t worry Dean, if you want to, come with me,” he said, offering his hand.

“Dean don’t, we have to think of a plan,” Sam offered.

“Don’t worry Sammy, if these guys have big guns… then that’s all I need,” Dean gave his brother a lopsided grin, as he took Harry’s hand, at the moment a small wave went through both of them, the sensation sent out a wave of magic from both of them. They both frowned, Harry merely shrugged it off and filed it away for later, he forced Dean to close the gap between each other, before he noticed that Dean was slightly taller than him, he licked his lips unconsciously and they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“Okay… what was that?” Neville asked.

“I don’t know, but that’s the first time I ever saw Dean blushing… like at all,” Sam frowned.

“We can’t worry about that right now, come on Neville, just hurry up and bring Castiel here,” Hermione said, suddenly the doors of the tool shop they are in bang open, they suddenly heard the snarls from the hellhounds as they entered the shop. “Fuck…” Hermione cursed as she saw that all of the remaining hellhounds are all in the shop.

“What are we going to do?” Sam asked, as he backed up, getting closer to Hermione and Neville.

“Neville are you almost done?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, just need to call him it’s all,” Neville replied, he was standing on a counter, an angel banishing sigil on the table, he quickly changed a few sigils and then closed his eyes and placed his hand on the sigil. “Keep them busy, it’ll be quick,” he said.

“No problem,” Hermione said as she summoned her babies and began shooting around, Sam had to fight back a shiver, the look in Hermione’s eyes were nothing short of demonic and psychotic, he was beginning if Dean was actually safe with Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting soo late this chapter, my writing muse just kept being a bitch inspiring me one day and then leaving me for some other douche the next.... anyways here is the next chapter so i hope you like it :D

Dean wasn’t one to be confused by what he likes, he likes food, beer, women, and hunting, he only had three things he loved, his brother Sammy, though it was a bit rocky, his baby, which is his life, and pie, he love himself some pie. However the moment his hand touched Harry’s something within him began to stir, and it scared the shit out of him for some reason. They arrived at a sweet car, it was a 1968 black Pontiac Firebird they made their way towards the trunk of the car and Dean couldn’t help but whistle as he caressed the car.

“This is a beautiful car you have Harry,” Dean said, saying Harry’s name for the first time, it somehow felt right.

“It’s not mine… its Neville’s, I have a 1968 Black Shelby GT 500, but we decided to come together, so I left my own back in Pittsburg, Kansas,” he replied.

“Damn, those are sweet rides, now what’re these big guns your friend was talking about?” Dean asked.

“They aren’t exactly guns… how good are you with knives and swords?” Harry asked.

“Do you have to ask, dad taught me everything, how to use every weapon at my disposal, but what Sammy doesn’t know, is that I prefer knifes and swords, but since most of our hunts are of the demon variety, we tend to use guns,” he announced.

“Hmm… alright, well I think I have the perfect weapon for you, how about this,” Harry said as he opened the trunk of the car and took out a short sword, it looked like a military knife, but with sharp teeth on the back, and it had a pentacle on the bottom of the blade where the hilt was at. It looked like a bigger version of Ruby’s knife.

“Wow… this is a beauty,” he said.

“I know, it’s called Neo-Omega, I don’t know why, but its power is great, it can kill anything, it’s very powerful, it can even kill higher level demons, but it won’t work on archangels or angels, it’ll weaken them but only enough to have them leave their host,” he told him.

“Great, so what else do we need?” Dean asked.

“These,” Harry replied, as he took out three different swords, one was a ruby encrusted hilt blade, the other was a sapphire encrusted hilt sword, and the last one was a yellow topaz encrusted hilt blade, both had runes on the cheek of the blade.

“Oh my god… they’re beautiful,” Dean gasped.

“I know, they belong to the three founders of the magic school I went to, there was another one, but it was destroyed a long time ago,” he stated.

“So what are we going to do now? How are we going to ice the devil?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know yet, but what I do know is that this is going to be a bit troublesome, so are you ready?” Harry asked him.

“I was born re…” before he could finish his sentence they heard a growl from around them.

“Fucking shit,” Harry swore, as he looked around, before they could do anything one of the hellhounds attacked, and Dean seeing the slightly panicked look, so without thinking, he pulled Harry back and went ahead to take on the attack, even if he couldn’t see the hound, however a small wave light blue energy reached him and it seemed to have destroyed the hounds, if the blood splattering around them was any indication.

“Are you okay Harry?” Dean asked as he quickly got over it, coming face to face with Harry

“Um… yeah thanks Dean,” he replied, blushing slightly, again licking his lips, he was tempted to lean forward and brush his lips on Dean’s, but quickly composed himself and broke apart. “So we should… um… probably head back,” he stated, trying not to blush.

“Yeah… Um… sure I guess…” Dean replied, _what the hell is wrong with me? I’m acting like an 80’s jock in love with a cheerleader, the fuck? Okay I’ll admit, I’ve always been bi-curious, and I’ve fucked a few guys, and sure I liked it, but I’m a lady’s man… I can’t be liking this idiot… can I?_ Dean thought as Harry took his arm and they leaned in pressed one another, and were surrounded by the same cloud of smoke as before, then they disappeared.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

Hermione was beaming like a kid on Christmas, she killed five hellhounds, before Neville brought Castiel, who did quick work of the hellhounds, sending out a powerful wave of angelic mojo at all hellhounds. Before anyone could congratulate Cas, Harry and Dean appeared, arms wrapped around each other, Sam thought for a minute that Dean was going to say something stupid, but when he saw the longingly look in his brother’s eyes, he knew it was something big.

“Man Cas, we were worried about you dude,” Dean beamed greeting Cas with a one arm hug, while the angel look perplexed.

“Hello Dean, Sam, Harry, Neville, Hermione, I am alright,” he stated in his monotone voice.

“That’s the angel?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Wait, how do you know him Cas?” Dean asked, his tone was slightly jealous, though no one noticed.

“Harry here is big in Haven, he is seen as a beacon of true light, he was able to house three angels at a time, when he was a child,” Cas replied.

“What?” Everyone but Harry exclaimed.

“Oh so that’s what that was, I always thought I was going a bit mad, you know, hearing three different people in my head, Leon even thought I was weird,” Harry shrugged.

“Can someone explain to me what is going on?” Sam asked.

“I can,” Hermione began, “the reason that all the reapers are here, is because they’re waiting for something big, and what’s more big than the return of their boss?” Hermione hinted.

“No…” Harry gasped.

“I do not understand… do you mean to tell me Lucifer is going to bring _him_ back?” Cas asked.

“Who are you two talking about?” Dean asked, he didn’t like that he didn’t know what was going on, well more like he didn’t like that Cas was closer to Harry, so he silently made his way closer to Harry, not that anyone would know this.

“Alright, I’ll say this in a simpler term… Lucifer, is trying to break Death’s imprisonment, he’s going to try and bind Death to him, make himself the master of death,” Hermione stated.

“Hold up, didn’t you say that you were the master of death?” Dean looked at Harry.

“Yeah, I am, and there can only be one master, and once Lucifer finds out…” Harry began.

“He’ll be after you, he’ll either kill you, so that he can be known as the only true master of death, or he’ll try and persuade you into joining his side, or worst case scenario, he’ll try to make you fall for him and then he can make you do his bidding, best case scenario, he’ll try to take over your body,” Neville stated.

“I won’t let him,” Dean snarled, everyone looked at him in slightly shocked expressions, “what? You think I’m going to stand around here, while the devil ends up trying to kill, enslave, and/or take over, the dude that saved Jo, and if what he said is true, then I’m betting Jo will feel his absence, and what do you think that’ll do to her Sammy, she lost her father once, she wouldn’t bare to know that it happened again, and that we couldn’t do anything,” he replied.

“I guess… yeah your right, we’ll make sure Lucifer doesn’t find out about you, anytime soon,” Sam assured them.

“Harry, you are very powerful it seems, but from what I’ve heard, to what I’ve seen, you aren’t what I expected,” Cas stated all of a sudden.

“What? They talk about me in heaven? Of course they do, this is me we’re talking about, I’d be shocked if they said anything nice about me,” Harry groaned.

“They say that you were tainted by darkness that you are now an abomination, that angels should be fearful of you… yet I do not see a reason to be fearful, you have the similar presence like that of my father… it is… peaceful,” Cas tilted his head, as he frowned slightly, as it trying to figure out this feeling in his chest.

“Thanks Cas, that’s sweet of you,” Harry beamed at the innocent angel.

“Alright, now that we have all that out of the way, can we get back to icing the devil?” Dean asked, again, his tone held a hint of Jealousy, none seemed to notice, but Sam was able to see it, he frowned at the questions that were forming in his head.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

Castiel was many things, warrior of Heaven, son of the father, and host of heaven, however when he saw the boy known as the master of death, he found himself with these strange feelings, something in him told him that he was connected to the person known as Harry Potter. He even felt the different connection with Dean, it was one he had with his brothers, he felt protective of Dean, though it was different with Harry, he felt as though Harry was there to protect him. He was seeing the raven haired mystery talking with Hermione and Neville, both of whom also were known in heaven, if he knew his brothers like he did then he knew Gabriel would have enjoyed being around Hermione, she had a calming presence, but also had that feeling that she’ll stop you if you become too wild.

He noticed that Sam and Neville were both unconsciously gravitating towards one another, it was another thing he began to notice, he could see that Dean and Harry were also taking glances at one another, and he didn’t like it. He felt as though Dean was unworthy of Harry… it was how he felt when he heard that his father was looking for a possible mate, while everyone was arguing at protesting, Castiel thought it to be a good idea, they would see their father sad at times, longing for someone to be with him. He always wanted his father to be happy, however, he would somehow find fault in all of his father’s choices.

“So, what are we going to do now, we have a weapon, we have the colt, all we need to do is figure out a good plan, to at least weaken him, if not destroy for good,” Sam said.

“Good idea Sam, but there’s just one problem,” Harry stated.

“And that would be?” Dean asked.

“The Reapers, they will do whatever it takes to bring their master back to them, so I’m pretty sure they’ll try anything to stop anyone from interfering, and we can’t kill what is already dead,” Harry informed them.

“Then we’ll do something to stop that from happening,” he replied.

“How about only three of us go and the rest stay behind and prevent the reapers from interfering,” Neville suggested.

“Great idea, how about me, Sam, and… Harry go and we can see if we can stop him or something,” Dean wondered.

“That would be good, but what if Lucifer realizes that Harry is the master of death, I don’t think Lucifer would let any of you go alive,” Neville stated.

“Alright how about I go with them, I mean death hasn’t met me yet, so there won’t be any way to connect Harry and me, so let’s just go and Harry can talk to the reapers and gently talk to them, no big deal,” Hermione stated.

“You sure that’s going to work? I mean the whole talking to the Reapers, like you said Harry, they would do anything to prevent anyone from stopping Death’s release,” Sam wondered.

“It’s worth a try, but we have to hurry, the ritual will be done in a few hours,” Harry replied, as he grabbed a map that was on the tourist guide.

“Where is going to be at, if I might ask?” Sam asked.

“The ritual needs to be done at Midnight, in a place with great carnage, it’s somewhere located here in Carthrage, and since it’s almost midnight in two hour so we have to hurry up,” Harry said, pointing in the general location of the area.

“Aww and here I thought we’d have enough time to play,” a voice called out from behind them, they all turned to see Meg standing there with a smirk on her face.

“Meg… how the fuck did you find us?” Dean snarled, as he got the dagger Harry gave him out and ready to strike.

“Oh Dean-O, you should know by now that I have my ways, that and I followed the path of Clarence’s mojo here, thanks for that by the way, it was a bitch having to leave my host, get in the crossfire and have to get back into the same meatsuit all the while Crowley was doing his best to chain me down, and not in the good kinky way, I might add,” she replied annoyed.

“Wow, sounds like you need a stiff drink, I’d offer you a drink but you’ll be dead soon so…” Harry said smirking, as he got his own knife out and ready to strike

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that… Master of Death, damn and I thought Clarence here was special, you’re just a bundle of potential… I wonder what my father will do if he finds out,” she smirked looking at the panicked looks that they were giving her.

“Don’t you dare you bitch,” Harry warned her.

“What are you going to do? With my little pets here to keep you all occupied, I doubt you’ll have any time to make do on your promise” she smirked as she flicked her wrist and the salt blew away from the windows and the doors, and the chains on the doors broke and fell on the floor.

“Fucking shit,” Harry cursed as the doors banged opened and he saw a horde of black huge dogs snarling and staring at them with their demonic red eyes.

“Sick ‘em boys,” she sang, channeling Lilith as she smirked and turned to leave, as the hellhounds charged forwards, with blood and carnage on their minds.

**SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN-HP-SPN**

Harry and Neville were panting heavily, while Castiel seemed slightly drained, it was the first time his ‘angelic mojo’, as Meg and Dean politely put it, didn’t destroy all of the hellhounds on sight, maybe it was because his power seemed weaker here. Harry was just thankful that that Hermione took a reluctant Dean and Sam to find the devil, although now it was just three against 53 hellhounds.

“That was… hehe fantastic, ugh ow…” Harry laughed before wincing in pain over the bite marks on his right arm and the claw scratches on his back, which were now healing painfully slowly.

“Please do not over work yourself… please…” Castiel pleaded unconsciously using an attack that would go down in history as the ‘ONLY ATTACK IN THE WORLD TO DEFEAT THE MASTER OF DEATH’; EXTREMEME PUPPY DOG EYES!

“It’s okay Cas… I’m okay I promise… I mean I’m sorry… I… I’ll… um… yeah… okay I’ll try…” Harry stuttered, before caving in to the intense stare, ATTACK IS SUPEREFFECTIVE! HARRY IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT!

“Thank you,” he said.

“Aww… isn’t this… just sweet… I swear if I didn’t have a pole in my stomach I’d laugh… but that’s besides the point… I can’t leave this meat suit, and I seem to be bleeding out… so… if you two are done eye fucking each other… can you just get Clarence here to smite me and… put me out of my eye gauging inducing misery!” Meg called out, as she coughed out a lot of blood, she was pinned into the wall by a pole that was lodge on her stomach, while there was a devil’s trap on the ground made in her blood.

“Who?” Neville asked.

“It is something she has called me, although I do not know what it means,” Castiel said.

“Ugh… can we just end this, I mean… *cough cough* I’m not getting any younger…” she rolled her eyes.

“How about a deal?” Harry asked, as he waved his hand and the pole vanished, causing her to fall on the floor with a slight thud.

“OW! Fucking, a fucking warning would’ve been nicer, I mean seriously! Fuck were you born in a cave!” Meg snarled.

“Not exactly, now about that deal…” Harry began.

“I’m not buying whatever it is you’re selling, so either torture me or kill me, either way I’m not going to give up on my father,” she snarled at him.

“Even if it meant immunity from a certain Crossroads Demon?” Harry asked smirking at the panicked look in Meg’s eyes.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Meg said, fear clear in her tone.

“Oh please, I can smell your fear from a mile away Meg, I know that you and Crowley were frosty back in the day, so I know about the price he has on your fabulous head,” Harry said.

“What do you want?” Meg asked.

“Join me, and I promise that Crowley will officially leave you alone, you’ll be under my protection,” he said.

“… tempting, trust me that offer is tempting, but… I’m going to have to refuse, as much as I hate Crowley, and believe me, I do, I will never leave my father’s side, so you’re just going to have to kill me,” she snarled.

“Then I’ll do something even worse… since death would be too kind for you,” he said as he raised his hand and begins to chant, _Ego sublevet a te diabolica ligat,_ Meg began to cry out in pain as a black liquid began to ooze out of her eyes, nose, and ears. {I release you from your Demonic binds - Latin}

“What… AHHHH… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!?!?!” She cried out, as she rolled over in pain.

“I’m stripping you of your demonic mojo, you’re going to still reside in that body, but you’re going to be… for all intense and purposes… human…” he said, as he continued chanting, the pool of black ooze began to swirl together, as it began forming an object. The cries of Meg continued on for a good 30 minutes, until suddenly she collapsed, and the black ooze, finally collected into a small gem-like crystal.

“There we go… now you’re human, a fate worse than death,” he said picking up the gem.

“Give it back… you fucking son of a bitch!” She snarled as she charged straight for Harry, however Harry snapped his fingers and Meg disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

“See ya, wouldn’t wanna be ya!” He sang as he made the gem into a necklace, “there now I don’t have to worry about her,” he said.

“Where did she go?” Neville asked.

“I sent her on a well needed vacation, New York City, New York,” he said.

“What about that gem, I can feel the presence of a demon in there,” Castiel said.

“Don’t worry about it Cas, it’s Meg’s Demonic mojo, if she ever catches us, this will warn me whenever she is near, and don’t worry in this form it can’t do anything,” he informed Castiel.

“Okay, well now that that’s settled, can we go check up on…?” Neville stopped as the ground began to shake, Harry’s eyes widen.

“No… they didn’t make it… fuck… alright… Castiel, go to where they are and take them away from there, we have to leave… now!” Harry said, as Castiel left only to return a minute later with an injured Dean and Hermione, Sam only had a few cuts and bruises.

“What happened?!” Neville asked, as he and Harry began healing them.

“Lucifer, he was stronger than we thought, the colt didn’t even faze him, and the sword you gave us… well they just pissed him off, and he… I’m sorry about the swords Harry, I know they were important to you,” Sam said handing Harry the broken handle of what was left of the Gryffindor sword.

“Fuck… but why aren’t you bloodied?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

“Because of who I am… or rather what I am,” he replied.

“That makes no sense, please use English this time,” Harry replied.

“I’m Lucifer’s vessel, just like Dean is Michael’s vessel,” he muttered.

“Fuck! This is fucking great, of all the people we had to help out, it would be the vessels of the two giant douches in the world! Fuck, alright, they’re healed, but they’ll be asleep for a while, do you know anywhere we can go before Death makes an appearance?” Harry asked.

“Um… Bobby’s house, it’s not that far from here, it’s an eight and a half hour drive from here, we should go now if we want to leave with our lives intact,” Sam stated, they agreed and rushed to their cars before racing off of Carthage, and headed for Sioux Falls, South Dakota. However, what no one, not even Lucifer realized, was that Death wasn’t the only one sealed in that prison, another was sealed along with him, a young man with short black hair, dark blue eyes with specks of red in them, and slightly pale skin.

“I’m finally free… time to meet my father’s killer shall we,” he smirked as his eyes began to glow a dark red color.

“Who are you?” Lucifer demanded, Death was nowhere to be found.

“None of your business LuLu, although I have to thank you for freeing me when you did, dear god, having Death as your cellmate… not all that it’s cracked up to be,” the teen said.

“How dare you speak to me like that?! You disgusting piece of worm,” Lucifer snarled.

“Oh shut up bitch,” the teen said as he flicked his wrist and sent Lucifer flying back, hitting the tree with an unnatural crack.  “Now where was I? Oh yeah, time to find me a murderer,” he smirked before disappearing in a swirl of dark red smoke, laughing as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're all waiting for an update to my two other stories, but I have to rewrite the whole thing because I had a virus on my computer and everything was gone, but I hope this can make up for it, and don't worry, I'll update the other two stories very soon, please just bare with me :D


End file.
